


The Teenage Trifecta

by little_but_fierce



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: COVID-19, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Quarantine, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_but_fierce/pseuds/little_but_fierce
Summary: Robbe and Sander are finally seeing each other after two months of social distancing
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	The Teenage Trifecta

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-canon version of events for the way lockdown restrictions were lifted

The lockdown is not over. People still have to stay at home and social distance. There will continue to be a limited amount of stores open and restaurants still have to rely on take-out and delivery. But, there are new rules. 

People are now allowed to go outside more frequently than they have been for the past two months. They still have to wear masks and keep their distance, but they can see a limited number of people instead of just one person outside the home. This is a preliminary return-to-life guidance that is evaluating how things will go. If people abuse the new privileges, and the curve starts to rise again, they will go back to a complete shutdown. 

Robbe and Sander have been separated for the entirety of the quarantine, so far. They had wanted to social distance together, but a couple of roadblocks had gotten in their way. Robbe could (would) not leave his mother at this time because of her health issues, so he needed to stay at home. Unfortunately, Sander could not stay with him and had to shelter-at-home with his mother, as well.

Sander’s father is an ICU physician at the hospital and had made the decision to isolate from his family during this time, so as not to risk infection of the whole family if he happens to become infected. So far, that had thankfully not happened.

Because of his dad’s absence, it became crucial for Sander to remain at home with his mom so she did not have to worry about more than one family member being out of the house. Even though he would be safe at Robbe’s, Sander knew his mom would have a tough time with his dad being away and he needed to be home to be able to comfort her.

So they had separated and it had sucked.

Today is the first time they will get to see each other, in person, in over two months. They will only get to spend the day together, and Sander will have to return home for dinner, but it is all they have been wanting these past eight weeks.

Robbe is practically vibrating; he is so excited, and also a little nervous, he has discovered. Sander still gives him butterflies in his stomach when he thinks about him and the nerves are a result of actually getting to be in his presence after so long.

Sander is coming over to his apartment. His mom, after doing her counseling sessions online for the past two months, is going to an in-person session and is then going to Sander’s house afterward to help his mother make masks for people who could not get, or did not know how to make, one. His mom is a wiz on the sewing machine. 

Robbe knew an additional reason why she wanted to help is because she had to leave her nursing job when she started having issues with her mental health and has never been able to return. He knew she felt some sort of guilt at not being able to help at the hospital with the Covid-19 patients. Becoming the patient instead of the healthcare provider has always been one of the difficult things his mom had trouble adjusting to. She had perhaps thought she could return to nursing one day, but so far that had not been possible. Maybe in the future, it could happen, but for now, his mom is looking for ways to help during the crisis and this is one of them. He also knew that for today, in particular, she is trying to be discreet and give her son some privacy with his boyfriend for the day, though neither of them would ever bring that up.

_ S: I’m almost there :) _

Robbe’s stomach did a flip-flop and he ran from his room to head downstairs and let Sander in. He reaches the lobby in record time, taking the stairs two at a time (thanking his parkour hobby for not letting him tumble down them), and arriving just as a shadow appears through the frosted glass.

Robbe flung open the door to the best view of his life, also known as his bleach-blonde, green-eyed, hot-as-fuck boyfriend, who is putting away his bottle of hand sanitizer before looking up at Robbe. Though it is obscured, Robbe can tell that he has broken into that earth-shattering smile that Robbe wants to look at every day for the rest of his life.

Sander is barely able to remove his mask before Robbe launches himself at him and envelops his mouth in a long-overdue moment of bliss. It feels so good and familiar Robbe almost cries. Sander immediately returns the kiss and they progress into a frantic can’t-get-enough make-out that has Sander pushing Robbe up against the wall before he suddenly pulls back and exclaims “Wait! We should get inside your apartment so I can remove my clothes and wash my hands before we keep kissing.” 

“It’s fine, Sander.” 

“But I touched your face!”

“You sanitized your hands!”

“I’m wearing the clothes I’ve been outside in!”

Robbe sighs, but can’t even pretend to be annoyed at the over-precautious behavior his boyfriend is uncharacteristically exhibiting right now. Both because he has missed him too much to be anything less than overjoyed at seeing him and also because he is right. He reaches for Sander’s hand to head upstairs, but Sander snatches it out of reach and says, “ah ah ah, gotta wait until these babies are squeaky clean.”

Robbe turns, looks his boyfriend straight in the eye, and replies, “Sander, we just made-out. That would mean you have already contaminated me if you have the virus on you.”

“Let me remind you, that is your fault. You came barreling at me, Mr. IJzermans,” Sander responds, with a knowing smirk. “Jeez, couldn’t keep it in ya pants for a few moments longer. I’m clearly the one with the most self-control in this relationship.” 

While Robbe stands there, playing different versions of what he wants to say in his head, deciding how many expletives he wants to include to his always-horny boyfriend who he had to trick, threaten, and bribe to keep from breaking social distancing, Sander bounds up the stairs past him. When he gets to the first landing, he stops and turns.

“Vettige Woensdag!” Sander grins while holding up a bag of fries from the corner restaurant he has just removed from his ever-present green bag.

Never turning down a greasy fry, Robbe realizes, at that moment, he doesn’t really care much about eating. Or eating the fries, anyway.

“Kom,” Sander instructs. Robbe bounds up the stairs after his boyfriend and they have an unspoken race to his apartment. Sander’s heavy shoes impede his ability to be light on his feet and Robbe is able to reach the door first. He unlocks it and holds it open for his clomping man to walk inside.

“Ok, strip Mr. Driesen,” Robbe orders as soon as Sander sets foot inside.

“Oh, getting right down to it, are we?” replies Sander, displaying a faux-level of self-control, while pretending he had not wanted to turn Robbe around and fuck him right up against the wall in the lobby of his apartment building. “You need to take off yours, too, since you were all over me and everything,” he adds with a smug grin.

Robbe offers a non-serious glare in response and points to the washing machine as the place to put his clothes after he has stripped down. As Robbe is undressing, Sander goes over to wash his hands. “Hey, guess what I discovered is twenty seconds long?” he says while wearing nothing but light blue boxers and his big signature smile.

“The chorus to Space Cowboy?” asks Robbe, deliberately offering a reply to try and provoke his boyfriend.

Sander snorts, “looks like I need to offer another Bowie exam,” his response soliciting a grin. “The actual answer is the beginning verse of Under Pressure.”

Robbe finishes stripping down to his black boxer-briefs and adds his clothes to the washing machine. He washes his hands next while joining his boyfriend in a duet of the familiar Bowie and Queen song. 

_ Mmm num ba de _

_ Dum bum ba be _

_ Doo buh dum ba beh beh _

(Sander): _ Under Pressure pushing down on me _

(Robbe): _ Pressure pushing down on me _

_ Pressing down on you, no man ask for _

_ Under pressure that burns a building down _

_ Splits a family in two _

_ Puts people on streets _

_ Um ba ba be _

_ Um ba ba be _

_ De day da _

_ Ee day da, that's okay _

Fully into their impromptu karaoke, Sander continues singing,

_ It's the terror of knowing what the world is about _

“That last lyric is pretty apt for right now,” Robbe remarks. As he dries his hands, he adds with a smile, “You know, you’re the one who sings the beginning of the lyrics incorrectly, so I think you should give me less shit for my Bowie ignorance.”

“I do it because that’s what I thought the lyrics initially were and it’s too hard a habit to break,” Sander replies, feeling he is offering a valid excuse. Robbe just shakes his head and smiles at his oblivious boyfriend and does not remind him that this is how most people learn lyrics as well.

When they are finished they turn to face each other and unexpectedly hesitate while a certain kind of tension begins to fill the room, the result of a too-long break from what they both so desperately want to do. Sander is the first to speak, and decides, of course, to break the awkward silence with teasing his adorable boyfriend.

“Do I need to give my Robin a bird bath?” Sander bravely asks. “Make sure you’re extra clean?” He walks right up to Robbe and adds in a low voice, “Before we get really dirty?”

This is what breaks the moment. They stop pretending that they do not want to be all over each other in every possible way. Frantic, messy kissing leads to Sander lifting Robbe’s legs to wrap around his waist and carrying him to his bedroom, only running into the wall once with his shoulder on the way.

There is nothing soft or quiet or gentle about what is happening. Every stress, worry, anxiety, and aching longing that they had felt over the past two months is brought to the surface and reveals itself in physical form. 

The thrusts are rough and quick and deep. Sander may also hold Robbe in place at one point with his teeth biting down on the back of his neck. Both do not hold back any sound that reveals what they are feeling during each moment, letting each other know how desperately they had missed each other- had missed  _ this _ . If they finish sooner than usual, it could be forgiven, due to the result of desperation and long-awaited gratification. The bonus is that they finish within ten seconds of each other. 

Afterward, lying next to each other, they are breathless and panting, beads of sweat coating their bodies, as well as a feeling of bliss floating throughout, and their heads are full of nothing but hazy thoughts of how good sex always is between them. Sander is just starting to think about how he wishes he could stay buried inside Robbe’s body when the smaller of the two speaks up in a voice that slurs a little due to the overwhelming happiness he is feeling and says, “That was fucking great. There’s no better feeling than when you are inside of me. Fuck, I’ve missed you so much, Sander.” 

Sander could do nothing but turn, bring Robbe’s lips to his, and deliver a soft, slow, toe-curling kiss in response. After a few long moments, he pulls back and whispers, “I love you so much, Robbe. Sometimes it’s almost too much to take and I feel like I’m going to burst into a bunch of love droplets.” He pauses before continuing, “I don’t think I can handle being apart from you like this, for this long, again.”

Robbe offers a wistful smile in return and says, “I wish your love droplets could kill the virus droplets.”

Sander smiles in response, “I’m not that strong.”

“You’re the strongest person I know.”

Sander does not know what to say to this so he pulls Robbe close and breathes in the much-missed smell of his hair. They stayed wrapped around each other for the next hour, whispering adorations amongst earnest admissions of the difficulty they have had being apart. Eventually, this turns into their next round of sex. If what they did before was fuck, this time it, as corny as it sounds, could only be called love-making. They were slow, gentle, face-to-face, with deep constant kisses. Robbe finishes before Sander but wants him to stay inside him and finish, which results in an orgasm that suddenly makes Sander understand why people cry after sex, and Robbe staring in awe at the expression on Sander’s face when he comes. He is almost too beautiful. Almost.

After this time around, they remain quiet, both physically and emotionally spent. They revel in just being able to lie with each other after so much time apart. This is one of the things they had both missed the most- being able to touch each other. While each one would joke the other is more clingy, their friends will tell you otherwise, with physical touch being both of their love languages.

A short time later Robbe’s stomach grumbles. Sander smiles while Robbe makes an adorable grunting sound in response and whines, “I’m so hungry, but I don’t want to moooove.”

His cheekiness having returned, after a brief hiatus for the past couple of hours, Sander launches into protector mode and jumps out of the bed, remarking with the utmost theatricality, and accompanied by arm movements, “after ravaging this young man, resulting in his depleted strength, I must replenish his energy supply.” 

The sudden loss of his boyfriend results in Robbe whining again while making grabby hands for Sander to return to their warm, cozy bubble of bliss. Sander ignores his boyfriend’s adorable protests and runs out of the room, not bothering to put anything on, which results in a welcome view for Robbe. This time the nakedness is indeed welcomed while he is running away from him and Robbe pushes away a thought about the night he does not like to remember. Sander returns a moment later with the bag of “Greasy Wednesday” fries and two sodas. He has also grabbed a towel from the bathroom and spreads it out on the bed like a picnic cloth. 

The boys realize they still have a few more hours together before Sander has to return home. So they do what any teenage boys would do- play Fortnite while stuffing their faces with junk food. This includes the snack Sander has brought over, that somehow still tastes amazing cold. Perhaps it is the combination of the post-sex glow and ravenous hunger they both possess. After they finish the fries, they get into one of their signature (non-coital) positions, with Robbe sitting on the bed, and Sander sitting on the floor leaning back against the bed in between Robbe’s legs. Sander had discovered that he got frequent forehead kisses when they sat like this so he always casually, though determinedly, sits on the floor before Robbe sits down, and if Robbe had figured out why Sander loved it, he said nothing. 

As the next couple of hours go by, Robbe realizes this is the first time they have ever played video games together for an extended period of time and he soon discovers why that is the case. Though he has many skills, video game efficiency is not Sander’s forte. Robbe offers a few times that they can stop and put on a film (or go for round three) but Sander refuses. The appeal of listening to all of Robbe’s yells, swears, and squeaks he makes throughout playing is too adorable to overcome. In particular, Robbe’s high-pitched yelp he makes when he almost dies is so cute that Sander has to turn around and capture it on video one of the times. And if they celebrate one of Robbe’s wins (because Sander certainly did not help) with Sander turning around and delivering round three on his knees, well, Robbe realizes he would not mind if this becomes a new tradition for them...fries, video games, and BJs.

Robbe knew they were almost out of time when Sander randomly started becoming irritated by small insignificant things. They had finished playing Fortnite and are now snuggled up together on the bed, with an episode of Friends playing in the background. They are both too tired at this point to do anything but softly kiss and cuddle. But wrapped in a blanket, nose-to-nose, with his favorite person, is the only way Robbe currently wants to spend his time. 

Though not asleep, Sander has his eyes closed, which lets Robbe study the face he has missed being so close to. He notices the slight circles under his beautiful lashes.

“See something you like, Mr. IJzermans?” Sander asks, with his eyes still closed.

“How have you been sleeping?” Robbe responds, ignoring the question.

Sander hesitates before answering, “just ok.”

“Me too.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.” Robbe pauses before continuing, “But remember it’s only temporary.”

Sander sighs in response. He leans forward and kisses Robbe, starting slow, but rolling on top of him as the kisses deepened. Robbe pulls back laughing at one point.

“You really are insatiable.”

“It’s my brand.”

Sander’s phone buzzes. They both know what it is and Sander is slow to reach for it and read the unavoidable.

_ M: Robbe’s mother just left and is headed home! I’ll see you soon sweetie! _

The unspoken ‘come home right now’ is evident in her text. Sander sighs quietly and makes no attempt to get up. Robbe knows he is going to have to be the one to do what neither of them wants. 

Just as he is willing himself to sit up, he suddenly remembers what they had yet to do and finds the motivation to somehow disentangle himself from their cocoon and walk over to his desk chair with Sander’s sounds of protest following him.

“I have something for you,” he remarks, when he returns less than five seconds later, as he holds up something very familiar to Sander.

They had made an accidental, monumental mistake when they had forgotten to exchange an item of clothing right before lockdown began so that they both had something that smelled like the other to help them fall asleep at night. They were rectifying this oversight before Sander left today. 

Sander had brought his tan sweatshirt, that Robbe loved on him so much, and had made sure to wear it the whole day and night before, while he was taking Robbe’s green hoodie that he rarely parts with. He is grateful that his boyfriend wears oversized clothing so that he can comfortably wear the hoodie.

Delaying the inevitable, Sander is slow to put on his freshly-laundered clothes. Robbe tries to lighten the mood by having him lift his arms to help him put his shirt on and then kissing him right after his head pokes through the shirt. He is only able to elicit a small smile from Sander, who is avoiding eye contact at this point.

When he is finished dressing, they both stand silently across from each other, close but not touching. Robbe reaches his hands out and slowly brings Sander’s face up to look at him. He has to hold back his emotions as he is met with a pair of eyes full of tears that were starting to spill over and down his cheeks.

“Sander…” Robbe starts to say before his boyfriend wraps him in a desperate hug. Robbe runs his hand slowly up and down Sander’s back while whispering soft, calming words of comfort in his ear.

“This is a very short goodbye, Sander. We get to see each other again. It will be days, not weeks.”

Sander pulls back and looks at Robbe with tear tracks staining his now-rosy cheeks. “I know, but I don’t want to go. I just got you back.”

“I didn’t go anywhere. I’m always here and always with you,” Robbe offers in response, his heart threatening to burst from the affection he feels for his tender-hearted boyfriend. He continues, “Let’s kiss, I’ll walk you out, you’ll facetime me when you get home, and we’ll plan our next meeting.” He realizes he needs to be the stronger one at this moment, but what he really wants to do is grab Sander and never let him go. But, their relationship is the perfect example of give-and-take; each one stepping into the role of strength the other one needs during a moment of struggle. Robbe knows what his role is at this time and Sander is letting him be it.

After a lengthy, emotional kiss, Robbe takes Sander by the hand and they walk downstairs to the lobby. Sander rests his head against Robbe’s with his eyes closed for a few minutes and Robbe stands there breathing in the scent he has missed so much. He lets Sander decide when to pull back and he smiles at him with all the love he has when he does. He helps Sander put on his mask, but not before offering one more kiss, and then holds the door open for his love to depart. Already knowing the answer, Robbe asks, “Before you leave, I have to inquire, how was your stay today?”

A smile, evident by the way his eyes crinkle, automatically appears on Sander’s face and he doesn’t hesitate before saying, “Five stars on booking.com.” He walks through the door, turns around, says, “Ik hou van jou”, and then disappears into the night. 

Only when he closes the door and is out of sight, did Robbe let his tears fall. For what, he was not sure. They were still together, still in love, and would see each other much sooner this time around. Perhaps the tears fell because he needed all the emotion he felt for Sander to go somewhere now that his boyfriend was out-of-reach. 

As he turns to walk back up the stairs, Robbe hears the door open behind him and in walks his mother. He smiles at her, while she takes one look at his face and says, “Let’s go upstairs, make dinner, and then watch a movie together and we can tell each other how our days were,” she pauses before continuing, “perhaps without all the details.” 

Robbe rolls his eyes, blushes, and puts his head in his hands, “Moooom, stooooop.” His mother starts giggling as she races her son to their apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
